Mean, Sick and Screwed Up or maybe not
by litlen
Summary: He's many types of Bast**d some true, some not!


**A/N - Still own nothing.**

**Mean, Sick and Screwed Up [or maybe not]**

"_**Leave me alone kid**__**"**_

"_**Nope**__**"**_

"_**Marie**__**"**_

"_**What?**__**"**_

"_**Leave me alone**__**……**__**please**__**"**_

"_**Nope**__**"**_

"_**Marie, I really aint in the mood**__**……**__**.**__**"**_

"_**Just stop ok?**__**"**_

"_**Stop what for fucks sake**__**"**_

"_**You tell me to leave you alone, I tell you no, you tell me again, I tell you again, blah blah blah - It**__**'**__**s boring, repetitive, a total waste of time and in the end utterly pointless. I**__**'**__**m not going anywhere, so just suck it up, accept it and for fuck sake relax.**__**"**_

"_**Relax she says - Marie I**__**'**__**M NOT A FUCKIN' INVALID, please just leave me alone.**__**"**_

"_**I hate to be the one to break it to you you big lummox but at the moment yes you are and you**__**'**__**re also very forgetful, I**__**'**__**ve told you several times - I**__**'**__**m not going anywhere whether you like it or not and DON**__**'**__**T FUCKING SHOUT AT ME!**__**"**_

"_**Sorry, I didn't mean to shout at ya.**__**"**_

"_**This was your idea you know**__**"**_

"_**It aint right**__**"**_

"_**What isn't right?"**_

"_**You havin' to do this**__**"**_

"_**Logan, I don't *have* to do anything……I* want* to"**_

"_**But you shouldn't"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"'_**Cause……..just because ok?........'Cause I**__**'**__**m the Wolverine, I heal, I never need help**__**…**__**..See I can do it myself**__**……**__**..damn!**__**……**__**.shit that hurts**__**……**__**..**__**"**_

"_**You admitting that you need me now?**__**"**_

"_**No**__**"**_

"_**No?**__**"**_

"........._**Just get this over and done with will you**__**"**_

She's a fuckin' pain in my ass that's what she is. Sent by the Gods to screw with me and fuck me up. I may be a mean old bastard but you'd think even bastards get a break every now and again. Well they don't and truth be told most times I can handle it 'cause........well........shit it aint like it's a bad thing........I kinda like it........*a lot* - Oh don't act surprised I already told ya I'm a bastard and a mean one at that, just forgot to tell ya maybe I'm a sick one too, or maybe just a screwed up one, hell I'm probably all of 'em rolled into one. A mean-sick-screwed-up-bastard also known as Logan, more commonly known as the Wolverine.

She's nineteen for Christ's sake and I'm........God knows. I'm........well whatever fuckin' age I am I should know better. When I say she's nineteen, she is [well now she is] and as if that aint bad enough, back then she was even younger, much younger, just seventeen and she spun my head like no woman's *ever* done.

Yeah, sick bastard that's me.

Two long years, two incredibly long years and I've managed somehow to keep the bastard in check. The real problem is I'm beginnin' to think she's sick too. She must be 'cause no-one else comes anywhere near me........Well just for the record I'll clarify that a bit, I must have a kind of look that women go for 'cause I never and I do mean *never* have a problem in that department and before ya start givin' me any kinda looks or sayin' anythin' - I aint braggin' it's just the way it is. I walk into a bar and bam they're just there offerin' everythin' they've got and I don't mind tellin' ya that I'm more often than not up for takin' everythin' they're offerin' but they don't know what I am or what I do - they don't know *me*. I'm just........I don't know........convenient I guess........an easy escape. Once people take a closer look though they back off at an astonishingly high speed includin' all the residents of the Mansion. All the people who should be able to understand me, accept me, hell I'd settle for even tolerate me and I suppose that last one they do, in their own way, just a bit, a few 'em anyway – sometimes bein' a bastard's not all it's cracked up to be.

She knows every deep dark secret, everythin' there is to know and a damn sight more than anyone ever will yet she's always around, always near, she's never backed off a bit – So maybe it's not all bad, sometimes bein' a bastard has unforeseen advantages.

If it was anyone else there'd be no problem, I'd have a great time and fuck her outta my system........I'd even make sure she had a great time too. I'd make damn sure of that, she's Marie after all and she deserves everythin' whereas, as I said I'm a bastard so if it were anyone else I wouldn't give a flyin' fuck as long as I got my rocks off and I don't see a reason or a point in denyin' it, unlike some [the Cajun jerk for one] who try but ya don't have to look too hard to see that they fail miserably at it. Most men are the same, except maybe Scooter but the way he act's sometimes ya just gotta wonder whether he's all man if ya get my drift 'cause the guy's got more of a feminine side than most women.

I suppose I should explain why I'm in this predicament, well the latest in a long line of 'em anyway. Take a deep breath 'cause here goes: Went on a mission [nothin' new there] I have to say this place is great, room and board and the chance to beat the livin' shit outta the bad guys on a daily basis [I guess someone up there is lookin' out for me 'cause there's no better job in the world for me] only it's a little different lately. Marie is now a fully fledged butt kicker and as such is now entitled to her own bit of violent recreation cleverly disguised as 'missions to save humanity.'

I don't know why it bothers me so much, well I do but I aint goin' anywhere near that admission. She gets herself in trouble and I just go from mean bastard to enraged-mean-mother-fuckin'-bastard in the blink of an eye. I swear that girl will be the death of me one way or another. Which kinda leads me to where we are now. Anyway, as I was sayin' - Went on a mission, helped her out, got in a spot of bother myself and of all the stupid, idiotic, insane and did I already say STUPID things to do she came back to help me, was about to get herself hurt some more because of it and I........well to put it mildly I went nuts and we're talkin' off the scale and way beyond pissed-mean-bastard type of nuts. Keepin' a long story short I kept her safe, fought like I never have before, won, just came off a little worse than usual and my healin' factor is havin' trouble keeping up.

So I'm lyin' here on my bed, healin', all be it too fuckin' slowly for my likin'. It's prioritizing and it seems major internal life threatenin' stuff comes before the stuff that's drivin' me mad, like my back which feels like someone's peeled the skin off it with a grater.

I'll be ok, everyone knows that, but here she is anyway - obviously she didn't get the memo.

Trouble really started when Jean said somethin' when we got back about cleanin' the damaged skin and puttin' on some kind of cream - said it would help with the speed of healin'. Now usually I wouldn't even consider it, she knows that, although she always tries [must be a doctor thing] but I havta tell ya puttin' aside everthin' else that musta been wrong with me my back really hurt and I mean *really hurt*, so like a fuckin' idiot I said I'd give it a try.

Well I shoulda known better, 'cause of all the people in this place I never thought it would be 'her' doin' it.

I mean cleanin' skin and putting cream on is a medical procedure aint it? I thought it would be Hank, I was even willin' to put up with one of his long winded, totally bafflin' explanations as to why it was a good idea. I swear I can't understand half of what the big guy says on a good day so I figured 'cause of the pain today it wouldn't be that hard to just blank him out completely.

If not Hank I thought it woulda been Jean - who'd probably put in her two cents worth of medical explanation along with tellin' me how she understands my need to be away from the lab as quickly as possible [which I hasten to add is a great way of reminding me why I don't want to be there in the first place] she tells me every time I have to go down to that God forsaken place [as if she could ever understand,] but at least with Jean I coulda got a rise outta Scott and I just realized how that sounded but you know what I mean. It only takes the slightest look from me to Jean to wind that bloke up, can you imagine what I coulda done to him with the knowledge that his wife had her hands all over me!

Instead it's Marie's hands all over me and that's a bad/good enough mental image [one I'll admit to havin' had on many, many occasions.] Yep - sick, sick bastard, that's me. Now I've got reality and ........well........pray for me, I need restraint and I need it now.

I've just been through the fight of my life and somehow managed to come out of it. Now I've stupidly got myself into this situation and haven't got a fuckin' clue how I'm gonna come out of this one, or even if I can. Ya see, ever since I picked her up [and to this day God only knows why I did] - It's been there. Fuck knows what 'it' is but it's there none the less and I haven't got a clue what I'm supposed to do with it.

I can't remember a lot, probably most of my life but I'm pretty damn sure 'it' has never happened before. Surely if it had then I'd know what to do and believe me as I already said I aint gotta fuckin' clue. Am I supposed to end up like Scooter? 'cause if that's the case I can tell ya right now it aint ever happenin', don't wanna be like him, couldn't pay me enough to be anythin' like him........aint gonna happen........EVER.

I could change a bit though, not to Scooters degree but in the sense that I know ya couldn't ever fuck someone like Marie outta ya system. Can see why you'd want to be just with one person for the rest of ya life, just can't get my head around why anyone would want that with me. Yet she's here, never really goes that far ya know? Guess I'll have to wait for her to grow up some more and see if she still wants to be around. **……****...**_**"**__**Oh Jesus**__**"……….**_Shit! Just how old is classed as grown up anyway?

"_**Logan? Oh God I didn't hurt you did I?**__**"**_

"_**Nah it**__**'**__**s just**__**………**__**.**__**"**_

"_**Just what?**__**"**_

"_**Nothin**__**'**__** it**__**'**__**s fine**__**"**_

"_**I don**__**'**__**t want to hurt you**__**"**_

"_**It don**__**'**__**t hurt, it**__**'**__**s just cold darlin**__**'**__** that**__**'**__**s all**__**" **_And it is but I'm healin' up quickly and *God* it feels good and it's not just my back that thinks so - told ya - sick bastard - also a man, you try havin' someone as beautiful as Marie kneelin' beside ya stroking her hands all over ya back. I know lettin' her do this aint a good idea especially seein' as right this minute all I wanna do is flip over and kiss the livin' daylights outta her but hell, I don't think I can stop her now, in fact I'm way past wantin' to try. I'm just thankful now that it aint Jeannie's hands or God forbid Hank's – that'd certainly put a damper on the whole experience that's for sure.

"_**Logan is it alright if I**__**………**__**?**__**"**_

Oh fuck........Please no........She can't be serious........Fuck, fuck, fuck she is. _**"**__**Whatever ya want darlin**__**'" **_Whatever ya want - Stupid, stupid, stupid. Have to remember to engage brain before openin' mouth. Told ya that girl is gonna kill me. She does it so natural though; full of innocence, even so, if she weren't so young I'd swear she does it on purpose. What's she done ya ask? Rearranged herself that's what. Swung her fuckin' leg over me to sit astride me that's what so now every time she reaches up my back towards my shoulders her thighs are rubbin' against my hips, and then as she works her way back down........**_"Mmmm"_**........Christ what she's doin' feels good........bad but good........Thank God I'm lyin' face down cause certain parts of me are 'standin' to attention........Mind you here's a thought, if I was layin' face up she'd be rubbin'........Well........afore mentioned certain parts and I'm pretty sure we'd go straight past good to fuckin' amazin'........told ya I don't think I can get out of this one. Sick, sick bastard that I am.

_**You like that sugar?**_

Sugar? Where the fuck did that come from? Never heard her say that before. Not that I don't like it, kinda do, actually I *really* do. _**"**__**Mmmm**__**" **_Really don't like the idea of her sayin' it to anyone else though. Christ I need help I'm beginin' to sound like Scooter.

She feels so good, her legs wrapped around me, her tiny little hands workin' their way all over my........Shit........Oh God........_**"**__**Mmmm**__**"........**_Ok I'm beginnin' to think she aint as innocent as I thought, her hands are now beginnin' to move further down my back and further round my sides, not that I care, went past carin' about 20 minutes ago. I keep telling ya - sick bas......

"_**Logan?**__**"**_

"_**Mmmm?**__**" **_I know, I know, you try concentrating on talkin' while she's rubbin' herself all over ya.

"_**You wanna turn over so I can put some of this on your front?**__**"**_

"_**Mmmm**__**"**__** …..…..**_Shit shit shit, how did that happen?........Fuck me she looks gorgeous, I've had many women sat on top of me - though now that I think about it none of them had their clothes on yet nothin' compares to what I'm lookin' at now........stunnin' .........absolutely fuckin' stunnin' ........Ok now I'm positive, she's sick too, no innocent girl could not only get me to turn over without me realizing it but *accidentally* position herself so she's........Ahh........Fuck........Oh God baby please don't stop........."_**Mmmm**_"..........

"_**You want me don**__**'**__**t you sugar?**__**"**_

It would appear she's a hell of a lot more grown up than I gave her credit for, she sure as hell wants me and I'm beyond questioning it, think I'm just gonna go with 'eternally grateful for it.' She's beautiful inside and out, sexy as hell, rubbin' against me in all the right places; basically riding me and I have ta say doin' a damn fine job. I'm rock hard [although not for long if she carries on.] It's fuckin' obvious what and who I want and the damn little minx knows it.

"_**Mmmm**__**" **_That's actually code for – 'Yeah........hell yeah........now........please' and by the speed in which her shirt just flew across my room I'd say she's understandin' the code pretty damn well.

Let's face it; since I met her I never wanted anyone else. Never will either. 'Cause ya know what? I just worked out what 'it' is……. Who'd have thought this old bastard would ever fall in love let alone be loved back........

Christ almighty I'll never hear the end of it, the mighty Wolverine all 'loved up'........ Scooter's gonna have a field day with that one.

The End.


End file.
